Kuroko no Basuke One-Shot
Akamaru Jump |romaji = |kanji = |release date = Spring 2007 |anime episode = |previous = N/A |next = N/A }} Kuroko no Basuke One-Shot is a one-shot of Kuroko no Basuke that was published in Akamaru Jump. The one-shot was included with the CHARACTERS BIBLE. Summary The story starts off with the introduction of the legendary Shōei Junior High School Basketball Club, a prestigious middle school with over 120 members in the club and the Generation of Miracles, a team consisting of five extremely talented basketball players. Four of the five players left to play for well-renowned schools after graduating while the fifth player mysteriously vanished. The next year, following a week of recruitment, Seirin High School Basketball Club's captain Kashiwaki is seen disappointed with the number of people that joined the club (only 4 within a week) while only to be interrupted by an unnamed teammate (presumably a senior in the club). The senior hands an admission form to Kashiwaki with excitement, telling him that one of the legendary players from Shōei Junior High, Tetsuya Kuroko has decided to join the school. A week later, in the first training session, another new member who appears to have played in America is introduced in the club, Shigehiro Akiwara. Akiwara excelled in most of the drills, while Kuroko's performance was beyond abysmal. Despite performing badly, Kashiwaki still accepts him as one of the best rookies. Unsatisfied, Akiwara challenges Kuroko after training to a one-on-one to prove who is number 1 among the first years. After a moment, Akiwara is left disappointed in Kuroko's level of strength and tells him to quit basketball. Kuroko, unshaken, says that his style of basketball is different and leaves with a mysterious smile on his face, leaving Akiwara puzzled. On a friendly match against Yousen High, Akiwara shines but is unable to cope against Yousen's double team. While trailing 46 - 59, Kuroko substitutes an injured Kashiwaki on the final quarter of the game. Suddenly, the flow of the game goes to Seirin. All the offensive plays were very fluid, thanks to Kuroko's Misdirection and passing. Seirin won the game 65 - 64. After the game, Akiwara hands Kuroko an apology for underestimating him, thus acknowledging his strength. Kuroko states that he is the moon, whereas Akiwara is the sun, leaving Akiwara puzzled again. The one-shot ends with a clueless and frustrated Akiwara scolding Kuroko. Characters in order of appearance *'Tetsuya Kuroko' *'Junpei Hyūga' (Kashiwaki) *'Taiga Kagami' (Shigehiro Akiwara) Techniques used *Tetsuya Kuroko's Misdirection Major Differences * Teikō Junior High was renamed to Shōei Junior High, the name that was later reused for Kiyoshi's Junior High School. *Junpei Hyūga and Taiga Kagami both had different names- Kashiwaki and Shigehiro Akiwara respectively. *Instead of a practice match between the first-years and second-years, Seirin held a practice match against a team named Yōsen High. This name has also been reused, as the team Murasakibara and Himuro play for. *Yōsen High's jerseys had the words YOUSEN in this one-shot whereas in the manga series it was YOSEN. *The light/shadow concept that Kuroko and Kagami have was labeled as a sun/moon concept. *Riko, Seirin's coach, did not appear at all. *Kuroko was counted as one of the members of the Generation of Miracles in this pilot chapter, but in the original series, he is referred to as The Phantom Sixth Man. *There are 3rd years in Seirin's team unlike in the original manga, which only consists of 1st and 2nd years. *Instead of taking the jersey numbers 10 and 11 like in the original series, Kagami (Akiwara) and Kuroko take the jersey numbers 12 and 15 respectively. *Akiwara is 191cm whereas Kagami in the original series is 190cm. *It is mentioned that Kashiwaki (Hyūga) has a younger brother in this pilot studying in Shōei Junior High. However, this remains unknown in the original series. Navigation